The present invention relates to a variable valve for internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a mechanical mechanism which will hold the valve in close position without changing the timing or the rotation of the cam shaft. The variable valve is controled both, manually, or by an on-board computer. With this type of control, a much higher ratio of air to fuel could be used to achieve higher fuel efficiency and low air pollution.
Many systems have been proposed to control and hold a valve of an internal combustion engine in close or open position during the engine's operation.
All these systems, however, possess many drawbacks and disadvantages, such as, they are expensive to manufacture and to maintain, and more important they are less efficient and less reliable as the temperature increases during the engine's operation. Therefor, there is a need to provide a variable valve for an internal combustion engine.
The variable valve comprises a cylindrical hollow valve tappet, a valve stem and a mechanical locking mechanism. The upper end of the valve stem is slidably extended into the cylindrical valve tappet in a vertical direction and it has a socket near the upper end of the valve stem. A valve tappet spring mounted on the top of the upper end of the valve stem. A mechanical locking mechanism is mounted on the wall of the valve tappet The locking mechanism has a locking pin which is extended into the socket of the valve stem, when the locking mechanism is activated.